


I Won't Say I'm in Love

by Lil_Hopeless_Romantic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Disney Song, F/M, Hercules: I Won't Say I'm in Love, Jealousy, Lemon, Love, Smut, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Hopeless_Romantic/pseuds/Lil_Hopeless_Romantic
Summary: Disney song: I Won't Say I'm in Love- Hercules.I do not own Fantastic Beasts or the disney song.Newt Scamander, is some what an oblivious person and you of all people have come to realize this. You lovedthat aborable guy but sometimes... enough is enough. Especially when Tina is involved.





	I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the song, it belongs to Disney. I also do not own Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them.
> 
> This was taken from my tumblr page and if you would like to follow me on there, my link is in my bio! :) Enojy!

**_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_ **

**_I guess I've already won that_ **

You have no idea when this feeling began to surface. It would plague your mind and body, spreading from your fingertips, an itch to reach over and push his messy hair back and out of his eyes, to caress his cheek and hold him in an embrace. Your throat would suddenly form a rather large lump when his eyes were fixated on you. Constricting your ability to breathe or even to talk about what needed to be said, but what exactly needed to be said? That was when it would suddenly attack your mind. Sending it images of breathless nights or stolen kisses. Your legs would suddenly get a nervous twitch. Unable to keep still, they would suddenly take off and you would find yourself in front of him all over again. His lopsided grin would make you melt in place and then all reason was out the window.

Oh yes, he was very different and a complete idiot.

Shaking your head, you pushed those thoughts out the window. This could not be happening. There was no way you had feelings for him. That Magizoologist who spends a tremendous amount of time with creatures, talking to them and telling them he was their mummy. How absurd! There was no way you were falling for the way he would gently look down occasionally when he spoke to you. His reddish brown hair falling to cover one of his beautiful green hazel eyes. His lip would suddenly be pulled back onto his teeth. Oh how you would love to be the one biting those lips-

STOP! Shaking your head harder, you felt your face begin to turn red. Very large brown eyes staring back at you. The Demiguise was sitting in front of you, his head tilting back and forward, observing you intently. Almost as if he knew exactly what had went through your head at that very moment.

“Please Dougal, no judgment.” You whispered to the primate like creature.

You were in the suitcase assisting with the feeding of the beasts. Normally a very quick task but today, you were rather distracted by another handsome beast. One that was oblivious to any form of human emotions. Only showing affection and love towards his creatures. There was no way he would ever notice you.

Not that you even wanted him to! Aggravated you took off toward the next section. Dougal running after you and wrapping himself around you. His soft fur rubbing your cheek gently. You smiled at him. You were rather attached to him for sure. He would follow you and help you babysit whenever you were left alone. It made time fly, except for today.

“Dougal, why now?” You said through clenched teeth.

He made a soft almost purring sound, attempting to answer all your questions you have been throwing at him for the last hour. Bending down you looked over at the Occamy. All of them sleeping soundly for once. You frowned, not wanting to move them just yet. You needed to distract your mind somehow, either by cleaning or something, but these thoughts are to stop right now.

You were NOT in love with Newt Scamander. The gorgeous Magizoologist from your time with the Ironbelly Dragons. You had met Mr. Scamander during the war. Aiding anywhere you could with medical potions or in information on the dragons themselves since you were very educated in the field of magical creatures. You were assisting Newt with one Ironbelly in particular that was rather fond of you and not very much of him. It was rather humorous to see their interactions and how much he was very envious of you when you were able to approach the beast with no problems whatsoever.

Laughing softly at the memories , you heard footsteps approaching you. Standing up, you turned around and came face to face with a beautiful blonde, with fair skin and the most vibrant blue eyes, she was known as Queenie. She gave a large smile, a knowing glint in her eyes.

“Why my dear (Y/N), isn’t that the sweetest.” She said happily.

“I do not know what you are talking about.” You glared at the beautiful blonde. “You must try harder not to read minds. It can be very rude.”

She laughed loudly, knowing full well that normally you would not care unless your thoughts had something to do with a certain freckled face guy. You were rather harsh on yourself lately. Yelling at yourself for thinking any sort of thoughts about him. You were just too stubborn to admit that you were deeply in love with Mr. Newt Scamander.

“So when are you finally going to accept the fact that you are madly in lo-”

Placing a hand over her mouth quickly. You silenced her. If she said it out loud, then it would end up being true and that cannot be right. You did not fancy the boy who wore that long blue coat with so many pockets. You knew for a fact that he took more of his creatures with him, not counting Pickett.

“Oh honey, what on earth is making you so defensive?” She said after removing your hand.

Sighing, you looked down. There was no room for romance. You both found each other again in England and he asked you for help. You accepted and happily began your new life with him. The only reason you were feeling something odd was due to the fact that you were spending much too much time with each other. If there was a chance to go out and mingle you would probably forget about Newt. It was just bound to happen, you spend much time with someone you think they are your perfect mate and sometimes the flesh just wants to be touched.

“Oh is that so? Well how about coming out with myself and Tina tonight then? Newt and Jacob can accompany us. Maybe you will meet someone.”

There was a mischievous glint in her eyes when she said that. She was planning something but you could not figure out what though. Should you go? Maybe if you did find someone you could put this whole thing to rest and forget about wanting to kiss every single one of those adorable freckles, running your hands over that lean chest, licking down to his-

WHOA! Face fully flushed and body tingling you began looking around at the beasts, you made a check list. You would still need to check in afterwards. So you would maybe be losing a few hours of sleep but a change of scenery would be great and that would also prove that you were not in love with Newt Scamander.

**_No man is worth the aggravation_ **

**_That's ancient history, been there, done that_ **

Heading up the steps of the suitcase you moved to the living room with Queenie leading the way, an excited bounce in her walk. You rolled your eyes at her energy, sometimes envious at the youth that still glowed upon her skin. You have always felt like you were already passed your prime. Though you were still young but still, not as young or energetic as when you were a teenager.

Upon making it to the front area, you noticed Newt and Tina sitting together looking over Newt’s manuscript. His blue eyes sparkling lively and a smile so large it almost could blind someone from its brightness. He seemed to be babbling on about his new chapter and what is next to come.

A sudden pit formed in your stomach. Your heart felt like it was trying to tear itself apart. You clenched your fist tightly. It burned into your very heart, a sudden feeling to smack him over and over again until he got it through his skull that you lo-

DID NOT like him other then a friend. He chuckled lightly with Tina. That idiot…

“So everyone I was talking to (Y/N) and we were thinking it might be fun to go out tonight. You know, get out of the apartment and just have a few drinks?” She glanced at you with a sly grin.

You glared at her. She knew exactly what she was saying and doing. If you could kill her with a look, she would have been burned, stabbed, and then revived just to have that repeated over again.

You felt Newt’s eyes on you instantly. His wonderful green hazel eyes making brief contact with you and then quickly looking at the ground. A very light tint of pink dusted his cheeks. Jacob could tell there was something in Queenie’s tone but smiled and nodded in agreement. Tina looked thoughtful for a moment but then gave her approval as well. All eyes then turned to Newt.

“I-I um… don’t think I can make it. My creatures need to still be looked at and fed, cleaned…” he stated softly.

“Oh you do not need to worry about that Newt. (Y/N) was just doing that for the last few hours. Actually, I think she forgot to put someone back before coming up with me.” She giggled loudly.

A confused look appeared on your face. What was she talking about? You looked up to the ceiling, thinking carefully about her words. None of the animals were trying to follow you out. Not even the thief of Hearts, the Niffler. You suddenly paled as you felt a small soft brush of fur against your cheek. You jumped and ran back to the guest room, running down the steps and closing the case quickly. You still had Dougal wrapped around your shoulders. You walked right out with him with no regard to his safety at all. Curse you and your attachment to him!

Taking him off your shoulders, you placed him back on his home. Giving him a quick kiss on the head. You sighed and turned around to go back into the living room and apologize to Newt for being so careless. That is until you came face to face with him there. He was looking at the Demiguise, a small smile on his lips. You stared at him. Not knowing how to proceed with the apology.

“N-Newt… I, ah- I am so sorry for being so reckless. I could have been carrying him out and never noticed. I need to be more careful and I am so sorry!” You bowed your head in shame.

Newt just gave a small chuckle and looked at you from the side, his smile not knowing if it should stay small or grow larger. His gaze soft and gentle. You felt your body suddenly begin to heat up. A shiver ran down your spine. How do you breathe again?

“No worries. He seems to have grown attached to you (Y/N) and if my hunch is correct, he probably would not leave your side, even if you were to have taken him outside.”

The way he said your name, made your knees go weak suddenly. Your name sounded like honey coming from him, oh how you would love to hear it breathlessly moaning back at you. You felt yourself clench suddenly. You gripped whatever was closest to you, a tree. Leaning on it for support you began to count to 10 in your head. This could not be happening. You were acting like you were an animal in heat for Pete’s sake!

Newt looked at you. He could see some distress in your body’s movement. A twitch here and there would occur and he saw goose bumps had appeared on your arms. He watched your (H/L) (H/C) hair frame your face. Your half lidded (E/C) eyes suddenly began to imprint in his mind. My you looked ravishing. Your lips parted slightly, oh what would he give to have them whispering sweet nothings into his ear, while he held you close.

Newt felt his cheeks begin to burn with this thoughts. That was not a proper thing to be thinking of! You were his friend and a female who needed to be treated with the utmost respect. You were so very smart, quick and so beautiful. His creatures adored you, his Dougal completely smitten with you. How could he not have fallen for you? Yes, he was completely in love with you. He has been for such a long time. He felt free and himself when he was with you. He rarely stumbled over his words and whenever you would accidentally brush past him, this heat would linger there for so long. He longed to have you and for you to be his. Yet he knew, he was not good enough for you.

Looking around his sanctuary, he realized that you deserved so much more than a life of traveling, sleeping in the dirt and getting attacked but scared beasts. It was a miracle that you have stayed with him this long already. You could have anyone you set your heart on. He was scared to be rejected by the only person who mattered so much to him. He would rather keep you as a friend, than lose you completely.

Walking over to you, he reached out but stopped. His hand was shaking and he grew nervous, worried you reject his touch, but ever so gently he tucked your hair behind your ear. You looked up at him feeling your heart begin a solo song. Beating so fast that you could feel your pulse also jumping with the sudden increase. You felt his fingers brush your cheek so lightly that you almost, for a second, thought it was just the wind. Standing you cleared your throat. No, this was just your body telling you that he is the one. Taking a step back, you attempted to gather yourself as much as you could. Newt felt a blush rushing to his cheeks as he looked away and stole glances at you from the side.

“So Newt, are you going to accompany us tonight?” You asked him. Your voice sounding almost foreign to your own ears.

He rubbed his neck nervously. Looking everywhere frantically, as if an answer would suddenly appear for him. There was none. Yet the look of excitement in your eyes made him stop and nod his head gently.

The excitement in you was not due to tonight… how are you going to survive?

**_Who d'you think you're kidding_ **

**_He's the earth and heaven to you_ **

You set your makeup with a small amount of powder. Looking into a mirror you gently applied a wonderful matte (color) lipstick. Your long lashes brushing your cheek gently when you closed them. You smiled widely. It had been too long since you got all dressed up. Your (H/L) (H/C) flowed freely. You didn’t want to do much to it since it would possibly ruin the mysterious effect you were trying to go for. You felt a rush fill you. Newt would have to notice you now!

You felt a blush spread across. Frowning, you looked down. Looking at your hands you reached up toward your cheek where it still felt the light touch of his fingers. You heart was still doing somersaults as you inhaled then exhaled.

“No, this is for me, not for him.” You whispered.

You stood straight up and smoothed out your (color) dress. Your dress dipped lowly in the back. A good slit ran up to your thigh. You were dressed to turn necks tonight. You felt confident as your leg peeked out of your dress. Your dress coming a little past your knees. You grabbed a matching coat and flung it on. Once you arrived there then you would give a big reveal. Nodding your head you took off to meet up with everyone at the front. You looked yourself over one last time before heading out.

You saw everyone at the door ready. Tina and Queenie looked lovely in their dresses, hair curled and a light amount of makeup to add to their features. You began to feel a sudden uneasiness fill you. What if you had overdone yourself? What if you had too much makeup on? Gah you were such a loser!

“My word… you look absolutely lovely (Y/N)!” Queenie squealed.

You looked up and noticed even Tina was looking you over. Of course they haven’t seen your dress. With your coat already on but once you got to your destination then all bets were off. You smiled happily.

“I bet you are gonna be breaking a lot of necks tonight (Y/N)!” Jacob said as he gently laid a hand over yours.

You beamed. You expect your friends to be positive and friendly but this was too much already! You looked over at the green hazel eyed male. Who seemed to be looking out the window with a sort of distant look on his face. You felt your heart hurt a little. Maybe it wasn’t too his liking.

You turned to him and smiled. He seemed to realize that there were several eyes on him and he began to fidget nervously.

“What do you think Newt?” You asked shyly.

He seemed to hesitate and looked out again. Very dully and softly saying “Yes, you look nice.”

You felt like you had just been beaten down a few pegs. You never went out and you tried so hard but maybe you did overdo it. You felt naked and self-conscious and pulled your arms around yourself. He didn’t even seem to notice you at all.

Suddenly a fire lit inside of you. Anger burned freshly. It isn’t like you dressed up for the likes of him anyways! You stood tall and began to make your way toward the door. Smiling at all your friends you all headed out. Linking arms with Queenie, who was more concerned with your anger boiling. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea?

Arriving at your destination you saw a large stage and a full bar with mirrors behind the alcohol. The area was large with enough room for a dancing area and tables to sit at. You all chose a table closer to the back. Newt attempted to soothe himself out. Refusing to look your way. It isn’t that he disapproved of your look. On the contrary really! He was so astounded by your beauty that he felt that if he continued to stare, he would have fallen to his knees to ask for mercy. Kissed your feet and began a trail from your feet and up your leg. Gliding his hands over your smooth skin.

Newt glanced at you from the corner of his eye. He noticed you playing with your coat a little then suddenly shrugging it off your shoulders and onto the table. Newt couldn’t stop himself from turning fully to you.

“Oh merlin’s beard…” he said breathless.

His eyes traveled down you. Drinking you in. You turned and you're exposed back made his mouth suddenly drop. You allowed yourself to lean sideways as your leg exposed itself from the slit. Newt had to remind himself to breathe. His eyes continued to drink every last bit of you in. His face flushing as his image of him kissing your feet and along your leg suddenly becoming much too hot for him. He pulled off his coat and attempted to tear his gaze from you.

“(Y/N)! I had no idea you had such a flirty side of you.” Queenie exclaimed happily. Knowing full well that Newt’s thoughts were not so quiet anymore.

“It has been so long since I had a reason to dress up and I didn’t want to pass this chance up.”

You smiled as you began to make your way towards the bar. Hips swaying with each step forward. You felt your friends stare as you leaned forward on the bar. Back dipped a little and hips out. Your elbows resting lazily on the table. Where the hell did this confidence come from?

Looking over at your friends, you gave a small wave and noticed Newt averting his gaze to Tina, who gave a small smile towards him. You internally growled. A sudden animalistic feeling spread through you. Well, if that is how it is going to be Mr. Scamander, then so be it.

**_Try to keep it hidden_ **

**_Honey we can see right through you (Oh no)_ **

Your gaze was to the bar that when you saw an amber drink placed in front of you, you nearly jumped. Instead, your burning instinct told you to slowly look up. Allowing your hair to fall gently back a bit. A tall fellow with beautiful blue eyes and dark brown hair smiled gently at you. His lean body moving toward you. You stood slowly, allowing your hand to enclose around the liquid. He smiled.

“My, my, what is a beautiful girl like yourself doing around here without a bodyguard? You should be kept in an exhibit.”

You felt yourself internally gag. That was the worst pickup line ever, but you continued to smile.

“And who do I have the pleasure of speaking with tonight?” You purred.

He smirked. Thinking his line had worked wonders on you. You on the other hand just wanted to see where this could go. He wasn’t ugly, far from it. But there was something missing, a few features that you noticed missing. Freckles, green hazel eyes and messy brown hair. You frowned a little. Why would those features be so important to you?

**_Girl, you can't conceal it_ **

**_We know how you're feeling_ **

**_Who you thinking of?_ **

“William Dean James, but just call me Dean Sweetheart.” He said leaning more toward you.

Something inside Newt suddenly snapped to. His eyes burning holes into this guy who was talking to you. He was much too close to you. Newt felt almost suffocated, like as if he needed to unleash a fury as he watched the guy take your hand and in slow motion leave a kiss. Newt had never felt such an intense feeling; he couldn’t even attempt to decipher what this was. He was driven mad! All by this guy who dared touch what was his.

Newt shook his head, eyes wide. No, you were not property. You were your own person. You were not to be claimed and he should definitely not feel such an emotion. He had never asked you to be with him, he asked you for help with his creatures. He was not someone to start marking you as his significant other. Yet as he continued to watch you laugh and flirt with the male, he couldn’t make himself stop the feeling from forming within him.

You wanted to run. Run as far away as you could and never return to this spot. Dean was nice and hadn’t tried to touch you other than the kiss on the hand. Yet you just wanted to take this stupid dress off and wash your face and be in Newt’s case. Checking in on yours and Newt’s babies. You hand went flying to your stomach, an odd feeling coursed through you as you referred to them as yours and Newt’s. Yes, you have helped feed, clean, nurse them back to health but that was what you did. You helped save them and released them back. You didn’t realize how quiet it got around you suddenly. Dean’s voice not making it toward your ears. Did you possibly have feelings for Newt other than friendship?

**_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no_ **

**_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh, oh_ **

Sound suddenly returned full force to you, making you a little light headed suddenly. You placed a hand over your forehead. Dean taking notice grabbed your shoulder gently.

“Are you alright?”

He seemed genuinely concerned. It made you smile a little but it wasn’t enough. You took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Yes, just a little overwhelmed I guess.” You whispered.

He leaned in closer to you. Putting a hand to your cheek and bringing you a little closer to him. You gulped. Eyes never leaving his. He seemed to take notice of your attention and smirked. You looked at his lips and felt no desire to kiss him. Your body screamed to pull away but you refused, you needed to know. This was it. He began to bring you closer and closer. You face so close to each others.

“(Y/N) it is getting late and we need to check on everyone before heading to bed.”

A voice so cold, so distant said to you. You pulled away quickly looking for the source of the voice. It sent an icy chill down to your heart. Your eyes met blazing green hazel eyes. Your breath caught in your throat. That look, you have never seen Newt look like this.

“I apologize sir, but the lady and I were having a private conversation. Who are you?” Dean asked irritated.

You couldn’t take your eyes off him. He was not the Newt you knew. What happened? Gently you laid a hand on his arm, you could feel how tense he was. You were shaking as you felt his muscles suddenly relaxed. He blinked and seemed to snap back. His gentle eyes seemed worried and sad. He looked at the ground and occasionally glanced at you.

“I-I do apologize (Y/N) b-but it is getting late…” he whispered.

You nodded, coughing lightly into your hand you looked over at Dean and smiled.

“So sorry to have to run. My friend Newt gets worried about my sleeping habits, I’m afraid.”

Dean looked between you both and accepted your answer. Especially taking very careful notice to the word ‘friend’.

“Well if you ever want to look me up, here is my card.”

You took it shyly and turned around with Newt hot on your heels. Queenie looked nervous and a little sad. Tina seemed uncomfortable and Jacob seemed to be trying to make sense of what just happened. You yourself were still in a state of shock.

Grabbing your coat, you raced out. Everyone following after you back to the apartment.

It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love

You opened Newt’s case quickly and climbed inside. Leaving your coat thrown off to the side. You took your heels off and ran toward Dougal. Needing the comfort and distraction. You spotted your cute companion sitting on his home. He looked up at you and noticed your distress. Climbing down to you, he laid his arms around your shoulders. You smiled and felt tears begin to prick at your eyes.

How could you be such a fool? You put yourself in such an odd situation only to be humiliated and more confused than ever. Dean seemed like a nice guy right? Looking at Dougal you sighed.

“He seemed nice?” You said pathetically.

Dougal gave an odd sound. Almost as if he didn’t like what you said. You frowned.

“What? Do you think that I am fighting my emotions? That in reality I cannot find someone else? That I need to just say it out loud and just get it over with?” You spoke quickly.

Dougal stared at you with those large brown eyes, almost as if he was waiting for you to say something he has known. Of course he would know and you would be left confused.

“Augh, don’t you do this to me as well! I am not in love with him. I am just attracted to him due to our current living conditions. Nothing else!”

Dougal seemed sadden by your statement and reached out to climb on his home again. Leaving you to your thoughts. You felt a tear begin to fall from your eye. What was it that you weren’t seeing? Why was this so hard? All you wanted was to meet someone, have a few drinks, a few laughs, dance and then possibly form a sort of relationship. Was that too much to ask?

“(Y-Y/N) are you alright?” came his soothing voice.

Newt walked slowly toward you. Checking to see if you were angry with him for being such an idiot and butting in where he shouldn't have. He looked around and noticed Dougal on his tree. His back turned to you and your eyes staring at the ground. He leaned down and placed a shaking hand on your shoulder. Fear gripping him; fear that you would pull away. Yet you leaned into the touch a bit more. Tears freely ran down your cheeks and you grabbed onto Newt’s vest.

His heart began to break. Were you sad because you actually liked the bloke? Did he screw everything up for you to have a somewhat normal life? He stroked your hair gently. Making soothing noises in your ear. Trying hard to remain quiet but also giving signs that he was still there.

Dougal hated you now! You didn’t even understand why. He would never just turn his back to you. You thought coming down here would be okay but no. You just lost your beloved Dougal because… you didn’t even know why!

“Love, w-why are you crying?” Asked Newt.

“Dougal hates me…” you cried out.

Newt felt his body suddenly relax. He couldn’t help the small smile from forming on his lips. Here he was thinking you were crying over a guy and the one he should have been envious of was Dougal himself. Newt would have laughed at his own stupidity but he didn’t want you to think he was laughing at you.

“Why do you say that?”

“Because he never leaves me and turns his back! He won’t even come down to hug me.”

Newt continued to sooth your pain. You felt all your sorrow slowly being driven away by Newt’s presence. You felt childish for crying for the beast not paying you any mind. It seemed crazy but you really liked Dougal! You leaned in closer to Newt and felt him take you deeper in his embrace. Your face coming to rest on his shoulder. Newt felt so much love flow through him as he let a small smile break through. He could not help finding this scene a little bit adorable. He never would have imagined finding someone like you, one that would grow so attached to his beats and cry if they were mad at you. His heart was beating quickly. Oh how much he wished to tell you how important you are to him.

Newt noticed Pickett emerge from his pocket. Looking from Dougal, to you, then back to Newt. He did this a few times before quickly heading toward Newt’s leg. Newt tried to gently shake the Bowtruckle away. He seemed to be up to something and Newt was unsure what. He then noticed that Dougal was also missing. Where did those two go? Newt looked around the area and suddenly felt a pull. He began to lose his balance and took you with him. Landing on his back. Good thing he wasn’t that high up. He sighed and saw movement above his head. He tilted his head upward and noticed Dougal and Pickett watching you both intently. Newt shook his head at the two rascals. What did they think they were doing?

Newt looked at you in his arms and froze. Your legs were spread around him. Straddling him, you were still a good distance from his face but still. Your doe eyes and slightly plumbed lip from biting down on it. It seemed that the tears had stopped and you were in a daze. Staring intently at the Hufflepuff male. Your breathing quicken as you felt yourself so close to him. A ghost of a touch to your most sensitive area. Newt’s arms were around your shoulders but then slowly began to make their journey. Very slowly, his hands began to drop. You followed and began to lean forward. Hypnotized, his face getting closer and closer with each passing second. You felt him move slightly and brush you. You gasped and you saw a fire suddenly light up behind those eyes. His hands grazed your overly sensitive skin on your back. Sending shock waves down to your back and settling into your core.

“Newt…” You whispered.

You both continued to lean toward one another. Faces millimeters apart. You began to slowly close your eyes. His lips ghosting over yours, electricity beginning to run down you already.

“(Y/N).” He tickled your lips with your name.

Your eyes snapped open and you bolted back. Face a deep red as both you and Newt stared at each other. What the hell almost happened? You stayed quiet and continued to stare at one another. Too scared to move or say anything. What were you both to suppose to say?

“I-I am so sorry… I do not know what came over me.” You heard Newt stutter out.

“I was j-just a little vulnerable and you were just being a good friend and comforting me. It is understandable, thank you Newt.”

You gave a small smile, trying to make the statement you just said seem true. Newt seemed to hesitate. Taking his lips in-between his teeth, and then looking at the ground he nodded. He stood up quickly and began to walk away. You watched his retreating back; your heart feeling like it was slowly breaking. Yet you still denied that it was even breaking.

**_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_ **

**_It feels so good when you start out_ **

**_My head is screaming "get a grip, girl"_ **

**_"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"_ **

Queenie and Tina spoke softly in the kitchen. Deep frowns carved on their faces as they discussed the odd situation tonight.

“They both just need to grow up and admit they love each other! How hard is it for one to just express to the other that they fancy them?” Tina growled out.

“(Y/N) is in such denial and I have no idea why. Whenever the thought of her and Newt being together crosses her mind, she just shuts it down. Yet she gets jealous of you and then Newt went mad at seeing her with the other fellow.”

They sighed at the almost hopeless case. They needed to try and figure out how to help their friends so Queenie could start planning the wedding!

You lay down on your bed in the suitcase. You had arranged a few things around and made a small ladder to lead up to your small area that also had a curtain drawn over it for more privacy. You loved having a bed after all and Newt normally would be awake most of the night or would fall asleep on his desk. You sometimes made him sleep on your bed during the morning hours if he had been awake for far too long. You sighed as you heard Newt below, moving vials and plants. He seemed to be working on something. Your thoughts turning back to moments ago. He must not realize you are already in bed.

The look in his eyes while you both leaned in. What was that? The electricity was something that you have never felt before with anyone. His awkwardness at the end was so cute, your heart felt almost drowned. A smile and excitement rushed forward suddenly. You wanted to jump up and down. Run up and down hills screaming and laughing your head off. Your leg twitched.

Newt sighed as he began moving potions around. Trying to busy himself. The energy that went through him was so intense that all the stiffness, aching or tiredness of his body was no longer there. He felt an odd skip in his heart. His eyes looking forward as a soft smile forms on his lips. He was so close to kissing you! He would have thought that you would push him away disgusted or just completely get off and excuse yourself from the rest of his life. Yet it almost seemed like maybe, just possibly, you may fancy him a smidge?

Newt blushed as an image of you and him holding hands happily popped into his head. He would lean forward and kiss your fingertips, leading to your knuckles then look deeply into your eyes and kiss your lips with all his love.

There was only one problem. Newt looked at the ground suddenly all the energy was drained from him. A vast emptiness taking its place. ‘You were just being a good friend and comforting me.’ Newt kept hearing your words now. Louder and louder every second.

_You both were only friends._

**_Girl, you can't deny it_ **

**_Who you are and how you're feeling_ **

You awoke the next day feeling different like you were not you anymore. Your hands felt different to you and it was as if you were in someone else’s body looking out through their eyes. Today you were going to go and find Dean. You had made up your mind about it. You needed to know if someone else could send you into a frenzy or was it only the adorable brit male.

Sighing you began descending down your ladder only to see Newt asleep on his work table. You smiled softly at the adorable cinnamon roll. His freckles coming to life on his face as he innocently murmured in his sleep. You walked over to him and looked carefully at his face. He seemed to be having a pleasant dream with how relaxed he looked. You reached out and gently combed his hair with your fingers. Grazing his forehead with your fingertips. You gave a soft sigh as you continued to look at Newt. Unable to resist you leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

“You drive me insane sometimes…” you whispered.

You walked away and began your chores of feeding and checking on every creature. Hoping that today Dougal would be excited to see you. As you walked through each section you noticed the beasts seemed a little off. They did not come rushing to you or even ran from you. They just seemed to not pay you any mind. Even when you called out to them individually by name.

Frowning you continued on and saw Dougal sitting watching you. You smiled up at him and reached out a hand to him. Hoping he would take it and jump on your shoulders just like before. Yet he seemed to keep staring at you, as if he was trying to tell you something. Your frown deepened.

“Dougal, what is wrong?”

He seemed to have snapped out of his trance of you and leaped off into a new enclosure. You’re sighed again for what seemed like the millionth time that day and finished up quickly. Then headed upstairs to freshen up.

Once showered and cleaned up, you sat down at the Goldstein sisters table and made some tea. Letting the warmth engulf you. Thoughts wracked your brain at high speed. What would Newt say or think of you if you went out looking for some strange guy who you just met? Would he think of you as easy or desperate? Would he think YOU just wanted a one night stand?

You felt horrified with that thought. You never would want Newt to think you had such little respect for yourself that you would fling yourself to any guy. You groaned, this was not as easy as you thought it was. Maybe you should just call it quits and stay single for the rest of your life? Self-love never hurt anyone right?

“Oh darlin’, when are you just going to just admit that you are in love with Newt?” Queenie said exasperated.

**_Baby we're not buying_ **

**_Hon we saw you hit the ceiling_ **

**_Face it like a grown-up_ **

**_When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?_ **

You turned your body sharply to her. Glaring daggers at the lovely blonde. Who the hell did she think she is? You were not in love with Newt Scamander! You were not and that was that. You're confused feelings were just due to your current living conditions and to your hormones doing crazy things to you at the moment. That is it. Nothing else.

“Honey, you need to stop making up excuses. First you said it was just cause you spend so much time with each other, then living conditions, now hormones? What next? Are you gonna  analyze everything and tell me that it is your animalistic instincts because of the beats?”

You stayed quiet but actually began to agree. Maybe it was the beasts. Some are going into heat with mating season upon you soon.

“(Y/N)! No, just stop with all your wild excuses and just admit it. Why is this so hard for you?” Queenie stated firmly.

“I-I… I just don’t know…” You cried out.

All your emotions spilling out at your confession. A cold sweat broke out of you and you wrapped your arms around you to keep yourself grounded. So many emotions went through you so fast that you couldn’t even feel anything at the end of it. Queenie seemed a little dazed herself but walked over to you and embraced you. Running her fingers through your hair.

“Honey, you will never be able to replicate those emotions you have with Newt. They are one of a kind.”

“I-I am so scared…” you whispered, “ I am so scared to say it out loud, if I utter those words out loud then it is all over. Everything I thought I knew and would know just gone. He doesn’t see me, doesn’t notice me. All he says is that I help take care of his creatures.”

“You will never get rid of this until you talk to him and confess everything. You owe it to yourself to be free and get this lifted from you.”

“But what if he rejects me?” You sobbed out.

Queenie smiled gently at you and wiped some of the tears away from your face. She didn’t want to tell you she knew he wouldn’t because what would good would that do? Sometimes knowing something may cause the results to become different. She didn’t want to risk Newt suddenly feeling crowded, trapped or exposed.

“You won’t know until you actually say something. You will never know the answer because a mind can run so many scenarios and still the outcome could be none of them!”

You shot up when you heard Tina’s voice. She was being stern but the look on her face made you feel even weaker. She had a comforting, warm smile on her face. Like a relief has been lifted from her shoulders or something. You would have never imagined Tina being so calm and collected about this. She seemed confident as she came over to you and kneeled down on her knees in front of you and caressed your cheek. This was so strange and foreign to you that you broke down harder. Queenie also seemed to have a few tears in her eyes at the comment and the scene before her. You and Tina were never very close. You were always jealous of her and that kept a small distance between you. Newt would always be mentioning her or the way they spoke. They seemed so close and perfect for each other that you always had thought they would end up together at the end. Yet here she was no sadness in her eyes, no look of hatred or anything. She seemed so genuinely happy about something and that was giving you courage to possibly utter the words that you have been avoiding. You took in a deep breath laughing lightly as the shadow that had begun to loom over your heart cleared.

**_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_ **

**_Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love_ **

You checked yourself in the mirror. You made yourself presentable and didn’t bother going from there. You were still headed out in the muggle world. No point in looking like a crying mess. You smiled at your reflection. Your eyes shimmered with love and affection. You seemed almost glowing with excitement and happiness. This is how you always wanted to feel. You gathered your coat and purse where you placed Dean’s card that he gave you that night. You felt horrible for leading him on and you didn’t want to suddenly bump into him again and cause problems. Maybe you were being dramatic but you would rather be safer than sorry.

You walked over to your favorite beasts living section. Breathing in the soil and trees. You looked up and noticed Dougal sitting there, seeming a little down and not as interactive as he normally is. You felt yourself soften and reached out and gently ran a hand over some of his fur. He looked at you and stared for a moment. He seemed to suddenly come back from the dark world he had been entering and climbed down and wrapped himself around your shoulders. You kissed his cheek happily. If Newt found out you keep kissing the Demiguise, he would scold you for it. You giggled happily as you let it die with a content sigh. You felt the relief flood through you.

“Is this why you have been distancing yourself from me? Because I was distancing myself from him?” You asked the adorable creature.

He made a purring noise and actually nodded his head at you. Your eyes widen a bit but then smiled.

“Well, I have one more thing to do then I will be coming back with grand news for everyone. I am a little scared, my hands are still shaking but whatever happens next please don’t ever stop being my amazing Dougal.” You cooed at him.

“Ah, so Miss (Y/N) (L/N) has a small fancy for Dougal the Demiguise.”

You blushed and turned around to face Newt. A large grin had appeared on his face and as a small blush lingered on his face. He thought the display to be absolutely lovely and cute. His heart melted when you leaned forward and kissed Dougal’s cheek. Newt had to confess he was envious of the primate looking creature but still loved the fact that you, out of all the other beasts around had a rather large soft spot for him. Especially being a mischievous invisible one at that. Newt’s smile only grew as he watched Dougal begin to climb to his home but attempt to keep contact with you as long as he could.

Newt looked at you and noticed your purse and coat. His smile faltered a bit but was still curious as to where you were heading. He was debating on asking or if he should try and steer the conversation toward it but it also seemed rude. Why should be he asking? You were a grown woman who could look after herself. You smiled at him softly. Newt couldn’t help but notice how soft your eyes where filled with so much affection. For who though? Dougal? Himself? Or was it…

“I was checking in on him and letting him know a few secrets. I was just about to start heading out to see Dean.”

Newt felt his whole existence fall into a bottom black pit. His heart shattered and a lump formed in his throat. He felt the claws of jealousy come whirling back and you seemed to notice the small change in his mood. You frowned and walked over to Newt carefully. Reaching out you brushed the back of your fingertips across his cheek. He blushed harshly, even his ears tinted red. Newt felt conflicted with what you said and how close you were to him.

“A-Are you headed out on a date with him?” Newt asked sadly.

You tilted your head and noticed his tone. Frowning, you shook your head and that seemed to give the poor Magizoologist a little light again. But if you weren’t going on a date with him, then why would you be leaving to go see him?

“I will be back shortly and once I am back, I would like to talk to you, if you have the time?” You pleaded.

Newt felt butterflies but also felt a sense of dread. He felt happy but suddenly scared all at the same time. What did you need to tell him? Were you planning on leaving him? Did you find someone and wanted them to come along? Newt frowned deeply at that one. He would not be so keen on having someone else with you and him. Especially knowing that said person would be the one to hold you whenever he pleased, comfort you during the hardest of time and kiss you during the day and night. It would be too hard to be able to bare it. He would not be able to live seeing that. Yet, whatever you had to say to him seemed important and he would listen only for you.

“O-Of course, I will try to get the feeding and cleaning done early. W-Would you like to meet here or is there somewhere else you would like us to meet?”

You thought carefully about this. Well you could meet up for dinner? No, cause if he rejects you then one of you would have to awkwardly stay there or leave the other with a check. Here in his suitcase would be the most ideal, except if Jacob, Queenie or Tina decides to come down they would interrupt you and your confession. And there was no way you could do it outside in their apartment with all of them to hear, but then again Newt could just use his wand to lock it and secure it to make sure there were no disturbances. Yes, that would be the only place.

“I will meet you back here once I am finished. It shouldn’t take very long. If you still haven’t finished I will help out once I get back. But we will need to lock the case please. I would like this to be uninterrupted.”

Newt was starting to break out in a sweat. Sure you both have slept in the same area before with the case being locked but whatever it was you wanted to talk about was indeed very important. He nodded as you smiled and began to walk away. Newt whipped his hand  down his side nervously. His palms sweaty and his heart beating quickly. He would need to finish  to be able to hear everything you had to say. He sighed and got to work. Your smile never leaving his thoughts.

**_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love_ **

You hurried home, skipping and running happily. People giving you strange stares as you made your way back to your handsome, oh so sweet, freckled, awkward, shy love. You were nervous but so excited to just get this off your chest. You entered into the room where Newt kept the suitcase but halted. Doubt began to rear its ugly head.

What if he did reject you and told you to leave? What if you would never be allowed to see any of the creatures again? What of Dougal? Where would you go? Would he just kick you out or give you enough time to find a place? Would this forever put a strain on your friendship or would he be able to ignore it and continue on with the day to day activities? You leaned against the wall. Taking a deep breath. If you didn’t do it now, you would never know, but did you truly and honestly want to know?

“Yes… it has to be done.” You whispered.

Opening up the case you climbed down, closing the door and locking it. You would double check with Newt in a second to make sure it was locked. You noticed Newt was already inside the shed, fidgeting with his hands. Staring at everything in the room except you. You started getting more and more nervous.

“N-Newt… ah, would you check to make sure I secured it correctly?” You whispered.

He bolted up so fast it made you jump. Once he had given you the sign that it all seemed in good order. You pulled up a chair and sat down. Newt followed your example and found a chair to sit in. Leaving a generous gap between the two of you. You smiled but scooted closer. Taking his hand in yours, you looked at him. His face turned but he was looking at you with very red cheeks. You smiled at him and whispered his name. He turned slowly toward you and attempted to make eye contact but his shy nature was making it rather difficult for him to look at you. You understood and slowly began. You knew you would have to build up to it but that was better than never trying at all.

“Newt, I feel like I have so much to explain, so much to say yet I know I could just say one sentence and you could probably put the rest together, but I can’t bring myself to say it out loud just yet.”

Newt took in a sharp breath. Could you be confessing yourself to him? No, he was much too awkward for you. Could you be explaining why you have decided to leave? All these very opposite questions flooded his mind. You squeezed his hand and he nodded.

“I went to go see Dean today…” You felt Newt tense. “Because I realized I didn’t want to lead him on or give him a bad impression of me. I also wanted to make sure that whatever happens, there would be no stone left unturned.”

Newt felt himself rejuvenate. Almost as if his whole heart had repaired itself all together. Were you telling him that you basically broke off any sort of possible relationship with him? He felt himself give a small smile but quickly bit his lip. He wasn’t sure if you were happy about it or possibly sad.

“I realized that the way I behaved at the bar was completely insane. I went in thinking it was okay to just drive right in and find a random guy and start a potential future relationship with them. I basically went in there with the full intent of finding a husband!”

You blushed out of embarrassment. Looking at Newt, you noticed his hurt expression. You let your thumb glide over his hand soothingly.

Newt did not really know what to think at this statement. You were trying to get yourself hitched in just one night but realized how crazy that was. He was so close to losing you in just a matter of minutes upon entering the bar. He felt his heart beginning to break again. You were looking in a bar, not in a suitcase. He swallowed the lump in his throat and attempted to clear his throat.

“What changed?” He asked in a broken tone.

Here it was, it was now or never. You could not keep beating around the bush much longer. He had every right to know and you could only pray that he still wanted to be your friend after you have confessed.

“I changed because I didn’t want to admit this to myself. I was afraid and hurt. I thought that the man that plagued my mind was in love with someone else and I was afraid to be rejected by him. I was so scared of being hurt, but it hurt even more running away from it.”

Newt glanced at you, looking right at you. He felt his insides twist. He needed to know who. Was it someone he had never met? Was it someone he did know? Was it him?

**_We'll do it until you admit you're in love_ **

**_You're way off base, I won't say it_ **

“Newt, I-I…” Newt held his breath, “I am so and have been for a long time, very much in l-love with y-you.”

Newt’s face flushed the deepest shade of red you have ever seen. His eyes wide and his mouth open. He felt his heart soaring. You, the beautiful (Y/N) (L/N), loved him, Newt Scamander. The most clumsy, shy, oddball, beast obsessed, weirdo of the wizarding world. He has been wanting to tell you for so long how much he loved you. Yet, here you are confessing it. If this was his dreams being cruel to him, then let him not wake up ever again. Let his dream be his death for waking up would feel like he should be dead.

Newt stood and took a hold of you hand, bringing you up with him. His eyes stayed glued to yours. His gaze was so intense you could not look away. You face felt warm. Newt seemed so much more confident suddenly. Your heart was pounding and there was no stopping it unless he let go.

“(Y/N), I am so madly in love with you as well.”

You were so surprised with how strong his words flowed out of him. Your Newt Scamander, fanatic of all magical beasts just said he loved you. The words made your eyes prick with tears, a large smile spread across your lips. You were the happiest person alive.

“(Y-Y/N), c-can I kiss you?” He asked shyly.

Your grin spread even wider at the sound of your shy Scamander. At the end of the day he is, and will always be, himself. You brought your arms around his neck as he placed his hands around your waist, bringing you closer. Your pulse picked up the pace and you face heated more and more. Newt’s face as still flushed but he gently cupped your cheek and leaned forward. Your eyes followed his lips. They were so close again. You felt the electricity slowly returning the closer you got to him. His breath tickling your lips. You closed your eyes and you both finally closed the gap. Kissing each other. You pressed into him harder. Lips moving along each other feverishly. The electrical current ran through you, sending all your senses into overdrive.

**_Get off my case, I won't say it_ **

**_Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love_ **

You felt Newt’s hands slide down slowly from your waist to your hips. Making small circular motions with his thumbs. You felt yourself shiver. Newt felt this and brought you closer by your hips. You gasped as he backed you up against his desk. He felt his pants becoming tighter and more constricting as he felt your gasp rush from your lips. Newt had no idea he could make you make such sounds. Each one having him want to hear more. He leaned over you and he helped you jump onto the desk. His hands hoisting your dress up and began gliding down your thighs and spreading them apart. He had no idea how he knew to do this. It is as if this pent up, unused instinct guiding him. He pulled you closer to him by the back of your knees. You felt heat pooling quickly. Where this man learned to be so damn seductive was a mystery. Newt parted the kiss, panting against your own. He watched your chest fall up and down. He had been longing for you for so long and now here you were staring back at him with the same emotions fueling him. He had never felt more close to touching the sky then now. You looked at him with half lidded eyes. A mutual agreement being sent through a single glance.  He nipped at your bottom lip and began to trail kisses down your chin to your neck.

You whimpered, feeling your skin crawl. You began to have your hands wander. Your hands grazing over his clothed chest. For someone who didn't seem to work out, he was felt fairly well toned. Each dip and curve made you curiously wild. You couldn't help but become even more aroused as your fingers began to dance around his back. Feeling him shudder in your arms. You moved your hands and began unbuttoning his vest, pushing it off his shoulders and to the floor. He reached up quickly and took his tie off and flung it somewhere in the room. You could feel his urgency and excitement radiating off him. You knew just having been with him for so long, he has never looked at anyone the way he was looking at you now. He allowed you to unbutton his white long sleeved shirt and very gently let it fall from his shoulders. His placed his arms behind him. Allowing the fabric to lay at his feet. His chest bare as his hands ran up from your knee to your inner thighs. You clenched as you felt him get closer and closer to your center. Your kissing was becoming sloppy, frantic and full of lust. You felt Newt’s chest and purred with approval. Feeling all his muscles tense and relax under your touch. How much more perfect can he get? Your hands went to his hair and gave a small pull, earning a small grunt from the beautiful male in your arms.

You let out a loud moan when his thumb gently slid down your folds above your panties. The moan set him off. You felt Newt grab your hair and pull your head back. Kissing your neck eagerly. Something in Newt had come alive and the need to hear you scream his name was too much to bare. His other hand ran up your leg and quickly pulled your panties off with your help. Your core exposed for him. His thumb slid up and down your folds. Barely grazing your nub. You felt spasms going through you harshly. He couldn't help but notice how wet you were for him. He felt himself twitch, wanting to be set free and inside you.

Newt then quickly pulled you off the table only to grab your dress and let it slide off you. He wasted no time in removing your slip. You panted heavily as he reached back and unhooked your bra. Throwing it. He stopped kissing you for a moment to look at you. You flushed and attempted to hide yourself. Newt thought you were beauty full always but having you in front of him. Each curve that his eyes met were his to claim. You squirmed under his gaze and he couldn't help but love how his hands would be the one to fully claim every inch of you. Now that he had you, he would never let go. You were addicting, from the first kiss to now. Newt knew he needed you in his life forever.

Grabbing your hands, he placed a gentle kiss on the inside of your palms. You watched him place them at his hips. You were turned on even more by his sudden boldness. You never would have imagined Newt could be so incredibly sexy and dominant in bed. Urging you to remove his trousers. He looked at you, his mouth parted as his hair fell and covered one of his eyes. God he was gorgeous. You shook as you did not break eye contact with him. Undoing his trousers and gently pulling everything off in one swift pull. He stepped out of his clothes. You examined him. Scars scattered his body. Creatures that were beyond his capabilities to heal or secure. People also probably caused some of them. Your hands slowly reached out and toward his face. Pushing his messy hair back and pulling him in for another kiss. You felt his arousal and with your other hand, you wrapped your fingers around it.

Newt hissed loudly. Panting within the kiss. The intense feeling of being touched by you was almost enough to take Newt over the edge. You kissed his chest and began to pump him. His breathing increased and a grunt left him. Urging you on. You tried a slow pace and slowly increased your speed as you made your way down to your knees. You came face to face with his member. You grew a little nervous with his size but brought it to your lips. Newt’s eyes widen with so much passion and fire. Not breaking eye contact you took him in your mouth. Newt threw his head back and gave a loud moan. You clenched so tightly, you let out a small whimper. You wanted him inside of you. But this being the very first time you were both enjoying each other, might as well savor every moment.

You bobbed your head up and down him. His hands taking a good handful of your hair in his hands. He gasped and occasionally thrusted forward. Feeling him in your mouth made your walls yearn for him. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the pain of not being full. Yet you continued your pace. Newt whispered your name, causing you to moan around him. He felt himself getting closer and closer. His body tensing and needing the release. He, having been without company for so long, came rather harshly into your mouth. You made your best attempt to swallow all he had. It was a lot of cum to fill your mouth. Some fell to the floor. His eyes were partly closed. Watching you lick your lips and clean your mouth and anywhere you could clean with your tongue. His semen cleaned off you made him want to taste you just as much.

With shaking arms, he made you stand. You fidgeted uncomfortably, in need of him. He watched you and picked you up. Your legs wrapped around his hips. Feeling him so close, you groaned. Feeling your core so close to him, he felt himself beginning to arouse again. He never would have thought it possible to have so much stamina. Maybe it was due to his long stretch of being abstinence. 

“N-Newt…”

He shushed you as he laid you down on his table again. He placed his hands at your hips again, pulling you toward him as he kneeled on the ground. He grabbed your knees and made them fall away from each other. Exposing you fully. You looked away, embarrassed to be so bare to him. You were unprepared him you felt his tongue slid down and around you. You let out a loud moan, arching your back.

Newt watched your reactions. Never having done this but wanting to please you. He allowed his tongue to flick the nub, he watched you hold back a scream. He felt his male pride swell. Newt almost could not believe that he was in front of you like this. Tasting you. You mewled when his tongue entered you. You thrashed around like a ravenous animal. Newt held you down as best and he could. His one hand stayed at your hip while the other reach down and slowly inserted one digit into you. Very slowly. Your mouth opened to a silent scream. Your walls clenching around this one finger while Newt’s tongue danced around with your clitoris. You moaned out his name when he inserted his second finger. He began to pump them inside of you. You were a panting and gasping mess. Repeating Newt’s name like a prayer. He loved hearing his name leaving your lips. Unable to stand his menstations you came. You laid there motionless as his fingers helped you ride out your orgasm.

Your breathing was irregular. Your eyes still seeing stars. Newt watched you come down from your euphoria. Your cheeked flushed, skin glowing with the aftershocks and lips swollen from all the kisses. He was mesmerized by you.  His member twitched, needing to feel your walls around him. He bit his lip and he stood. You looked at him and sat up quickly, taking his lips in a soul searing kiss. He slowly began to push you back as he brought you a little closer toward the edge of the table. You broke the kiss and propped yourself up on your elbows. You watched him position himself at your entrance. This was it, you both would finally connect and become one for this moment. He felt his heart hammer harshly against his chest. Looking at you, your eyes speaking volumes of love. He then began to push himself in. His face twisted into that of pure and utter pleasure. Your walls stretched to accommodate him. You had never felt so full, so complete. You felt yourself clutch around him and moaned loudly. Newt took that as a sign to continue. He pulled himself out and pushed back in. Thrusting into you at a slow pace but thrusting harder and deeper into you. You couldn’t stop the moans coming from you. He would hit a new spot and cause a large surge of pleasure to run through you.

He thought having your mouth around him was amazing this was beyond that. He could feel you twitch or clench around him as he slide in and out.

He whispered your name countless times. Mumbling cute ‘I love you’s’ or ‘your so beautiful’ countless times. He felt you constrict him and began to pump inside of you harder. Throwing your head back again you jolted forward. A few curses ran out of his mouth, surprising you. You didn’t even think he knew any of those words. Newt suddenly wrapped your legs around him and picked you up. Throwing you up against a few shelves. Continuing to pump in and out of you.

He was crazy and wild. Your nails dug into his back as he slammed you into him harshly. Causing you to let out a scream. You felt his grip on you tighten. Looking at you, you saw the hunger, the need, passion and lust. You leaned forward and kissed him. Gripping onto him as tightly as you could. He then laid you back down on the table and reached down and with his thumb began to rub you. You thrashed as he began to coax your orgasm out of you. Pumping as hard and fast as he could. He was breathing so hard and sweat fell him his forehead.

Fireworks exploded behind your eyes. You fell around Newt hard, causing him to grunt out your name as he came inside you. You let out a scream of his name. You felt his hands grip your hips tightly. Newt leaned forward. His eyes met yours, a smile gracing his beautiful pink swollen lips. He slowly pulled himself out of you, you whimpered when he was no longer in and felt his semen begin to drip out of you. You were sweaty and tired. With shaking arms you brought yourself up. Newt held you and embraced you. Planting soft sweet kisses on your neck, cheek or forehead.

He brought both hands to cup your cheeks. Your hands resting on his wrists as he brought your lips in for a gentle kiss. You smiled happily when he pulled away. His face red from the heat and shyness returning to him.

“I love you (Y/N).” Newt whispered.

“I love you too.”

You both grabbed loose clothing. You grabbed his shirt and your panties and very shakily, made your way up the ladder to your bed. You snuggled into the pillows happily. Your body feeling the soreness. You pulled back the curtains to see Newt in just his underwear. He looked up at you, giving a sheepish smile. You motioned for him to come up. He eagerly went to you. Laying behind you, he wrapped his arms around you. Bringing you close to his bare chest.

Newt placed his face in the crook of your neck. Inhaling deeply. You shuddered. He had to be some sort of incubus. The way he was trailing his fingers lazily down your exposed legs and planting soft kisses at the base of your neck.

You felt your body come back alive. Turning around to face him, you saw all the love and lust looking back at you. How long had be been waiting for you? How long has be been fantasizing about this moment? He seemed unable to get enough and you felt the same way.

Giggling you kissed him happily.

“Mr. Newt Scamander, you are unquenchable.”

He gave a breathy laugh. He kissed behind your ear lobe. He slowly began to open the shirt you had stolen from him. Letting his hands wander all over your exposed flesh. Being able to know touch you and have your body respond made it rather difficult to stay away.

“I have dreamt about having you for so long. I have closed by eyes and heard you call my name. I have seen you beneath me, breathlessly moaning my name. I have seen you and I taking care our creatures. I have dreamt about you for so long. Being able to hold you, caress you. Tell you how beautiful you are. Watch you unravel more magical beasts secrets. I have seen you chasing a little girl with your eyes and hair. Smiling happily at our large family of creatures. I have longed for you since we met. You give me the strength to keep going, to keep dreaming…”

You felt tears well up in your eyes.

“Newt…”

“I love you…”

You crashed your lips to Newt’s once again. Your body responding quickly to his. He laid you on top of him. Slowly easing your hips in a slow pace. You didn’t need much friction. Newt’s member was hard and you were already feeling the dull ache for him. You needed this again. Both you and Newt had gone so long, loving each other in silence. Letting time slip away from you. Not anymore. You needed to make him for lost time.

Newt pushed his shirt off your shoulders, exposing your breasts to him. He cupped them in his hands as he watched you arch into his touch. He felt himself twitch. Watching the pleasure on your face. Pleasure that he was bringing you. He felt your fingers at his underwear and assisted you with taking it off again. His member bounced feely. He saw you quickly discard your panties again. He didn’t have much time to register you positioning yourself above him before plunging yourself down on him. Newt clenched his teeth. Feeling himself run across your clenching walls. You slowly began to bounce up and down on him. He watched you throw your head back in utter ecstasy. He watched how your breasts bounced whenever you bounced down on him. Newt quickly sat up and took one of your breasts into his mouth. You moaned out his name. Rocking back and forward on him. You gently pushed him back down and kissed him. You moaned into each others mouths. Your pace quickening. You needed to feel the release again. Needed to hear him cry out and whisper sweet nothings into your ear again. It was driving you mad.

Newt began rocking his ups upward, making you gasp. You whimpered at him. You saw Newt suddenly give you the most sultry smirk you had ever seen. Your heart stopped for a moment only to be brought back up to full speed when you felt him begin to rub you. What or who was this man? The pure pleasure he was causing you. The way he kissed you and touched you seemed so surreal. How could a man who has been without female company for so long be able to know your body? You moved quickly along him. Needing the orgasm to rip through you, needing to see Newt’s face will with pleasure. You had to have it.

You felt your walls sudden collapse around him again. He continued to rub you quickly as you rocked harshly against him, gasping his name. You felt him tense and let out a silent plea of your name. You continued to ride him. You pulled his hand away from you. You body overly sensitive and on hyper drive. Laying your head on his chest you smiled again. You saw his eyes closed but a gentle smile gracing his lips. His face still flushed red.

He looked at you, unable to fully grasp that you were his and he was yours. He gave you a shy lopsided grin and nuzzled your cheek. You pulled the blanket over you both. Feeling complete, and thoroughly loved you closed your eyes. You noticed Newt's eyes slowly begin to fall. Feeling Newt’s breathing on you, as a sign he had already fallen asleep.

You slowly began to follow. You would never doubt him, stay loyal to him and continue to love him through your journey. Smiling you slipped off into your own dreams. His face residing in your dreams from here on until forevermore.

**_At least out loud I won't say I'm in love_ **

 

~*~ 

 

**A (H/C) haired, (E/C) eyed girl ran up to Newt excitedly. His beaming expression showing pure love for the little girl, who turned her gaze to you.**

**“Mummy, please come with me and daddy!”**


End file.
